Miracle
by shalimare
Summary: Une femme...Un homme...Deux Sons...Une découverte...Une vie. Un miracle et des débuts difficiles. Venez lire si le cœur vous en dit :) Bonne lecture.
1. Prologue

"...Tu n'es qu'une traitresse!"

"...Il est hors de question que ça arrive, trop de choses importantes reposent sur tes épaules, tu ne gâchera pas ma chance de réussite!"

"...Il faut que tu t'en ailles, sauves toi!"

"...Je t 'aime!...moi aussi bébé!"

...Choisirez vous de lire la suite?...


	2. Chapitre 1 La Fuite

""Miracles""

morceau écouté en écrivant "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri

Chapitre 1: LA FUITE.

Avril 2010_

Dans la nuit on aperçoit une ombre qui court discrètement, un sac volumineux sur le dos. Une voiture s'arrête sur la route quelques mètres plus loins; l'ombre court vers la voiture et monte dedans.

Il semblerait qu'une femme soit au volant et que l'ombre en sois également une. La voiture part rapidement , lumières éteintes, et l'autoroute rejointe quelques kilomètres plus loins permet aux occupantes de la voiture de souffler un peu et d'allumer les lumières.

La conductrice, une belle femme blonde, d'un certain âge, le regard dur et de beaux yeux verts, un corps svelte et musclé. Quelques cicatrices parsemaient son visage ainsi que quelques bleus plus ou moins récents. Son regard se tourna vers son co-pilote et quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues pâles. L'autre femme encra ses yeux aux siens, vert contre vert, larmes contre larmes; des sanglots discrets émanaient d'elle. Magnifique jeune femme, la vingtaine, cheveux violets foncés, le teint pâle et quelques cicatrices également mais ce qui marquerait les esprits était sa lèvre coupée profondément, sa pommette et son œil au beurre noir.

-Maman...dit la plus jeune.

-oui Emma? Répondit la conductrice.

-...Pourquoi m'aides-tu à m'enfuir? demanda Emma à sa mère.

-Je...Je ne peux pas...permettre que ton père te vende à Emir juste pour de l'argent...et te forcer à...à...expliqua la mère en bégayant.

La conductrice étouffa un sanglot alors que sa fille se penchait pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-A avorter? Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre de papa, maman! Termina Emma.

-Emma je veux que tu me promette de ne pas revenir! Jamais! Même pas pour moi, vis ta vie et sois heureuse avec ton bébé...et peut-être aussi son père. Lui dit sa mère.

En parlant du père du futur bébé la conductrice eut un sourire discret qui s'agrandit en voyant le sourire éblouissant de sa fille, qui venait d'appliquer du fond de teint sur ses blessures qu'on ne devinait plus du tout.

-Maman, je ne sais pas comment Jax va réagir, ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui cette nuit ensemble...et Clay et Gemma? J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas appeler papa. Dis Emma à sa mère.

-Emma! Tu es la fille du président des Sons Of Anarchy d'Utah! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, de plus tu portes le bébé du Vice -Président des SOA de Californie! Les fondateurs! Poursuis ta vie! Et n'oublies pas qui tu es ni d'où tu viens! s'enflamma sa mère.

-Oui maman! Tu as raison, je suis Emma Salomé Caspienne d'Utah, fille de Salomé Caspienne d'Utah et du Président des SOA d'Utah: Kriver Kal Caspienne d'Utah! Je ne t'oublierai jamais maman! Je t'aime. Répondit Emma à sa mère.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma fille. Moi aussi. Voilà tu es arrivée, encore 5 minutes à pied et tu seras arrivée au garage Teller/Morrow. Bonne chance ma fille! Salua Salomé.

Après un dernier câlin entre la mère et la fille, Emma sortie de la voiture qui s'était garé sur le bas côté. Salomé offrit son collier familiale en guise d'au revoir.

-Tiens ma fille, il est transmis de mère en fille dans ma famille, j'espère que tu pourras le transmettre à ta fille si tu en as une! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon bébé. Déclara Salomé.

-Merci maman, j'en prendrais grand soin, je te le promet. Dit Emma les yeux larmoyants et les sanglots dans sa voix.

Un dernier regard, vert contre vert, puis la voiture redémarra et s'éloigna d'Emma. Celle-ci réajusta son sac sur son dos et se mis en route vers le garage Teller/Morrow. Après 10 mn de marche à cause de la fatigue elle arriva devant la façade du bâptiment, le soleil était déjà levé et des motos étaient garées sur le côté.

-Aller c'est partit! Se dit-elle en entrant.

...

Bonjour bonjour :)

Et voilà le chapitre 1 de "Miracles" :)

Qu'en dites vous? Bon? Mauvais? archi mauvais? :o

Malheureusement SOA ne m'appartient pas sinon j'aurais viré quelques personnages rapidement XD

Si ça plait je mettrai à jour régulièrement, sinon bah...Je le mettrai quand même parce que même si ça fait super plaisir d'être lu, je poste car j'en ai envie :D

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 :D

xoxo

Shalimare


	3. Chapter 2 Les retrouvailles et malaise

Disclamer: SOA n'est pas à moi sinon Jax n'aurait pas terminé avec un médecin aussi prude pour le monde de samcro.

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2: LES RETROUVAILLES.

Chez Samcro au même moment.

Jax était arrivés depuis une heure quand Clay et Gemma arrivèrent.

-Bah alors fils, déjà là? Questionna Clay.

-Ouai, Wendy est venue me faire chier à 3h du mat', répondit Jax.

Une bière à la main, Jax avait l'air fatigué et de mauvaise humeur.

-Mais quelle salope celle-là! Elle comprend pas quand on lui dit non?! Fulmina Gemma.

-Faut dire aussi que Jax ne voit pas beaucoup de chatte depuis...combien de temps déjà? Demanda Clay.

Jax avait le regard perdu dans le vide, les souvenirs d'une belle femme à la chevelure violette et au tempérament de feu.

-...Ne répondit pas Jax.

-Depuis votre voyage en Utah...Chez Caspienne! Répondit Gemma Pensive.

-Merde Fils! 4 mois 1/2 que t'as pas baisé?! Fut estomaqué Clay

Clay et Gemma avaient les yeux grand ouverts à la nouvelle et Gemma s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une voix fatiguée se fit entendre dans l'entrée du club house, les faisant se retourner.

-EMMA! cria Jax en se levant

-Tient quand on parle de la chatte, elle vient en courant, chuchota Clay à Gemma.

-Jax! Salut ! Clay, Gemma C'est bon de vous revoir, salua Emma en leur faisant la bise.

-Emma, ça faisait longtemps! Salomé et Kriver sont là? Demanda Gemma.

Les 3 remarquèrent Emma se tendre au nom de ses parents et s'inquiétèrent aussitôt.

-Il y a un soucis avec les Sons d'Utah? Demanda Clay inquiet.

-Non, non Clay, Gemma ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais juste changer d'air et revoir Jax. Répondit Emma.

Clay et Gemma se détendirent aussitôt et un sourire plus ou moins discret vint orner leur visage.

-Tu es toujours la bienvenu, Em, Tu le sais! Offrit Jax.

-Oui je sais Jax, merci. Lui souri-t-elle

Les deux avaient un grand sourire et leurs yeux pétillaient. Jax offrit un siège à Emma et Clay et Gemma les laissèrent tous les deux seuls.

-Tu veux une bière? Demanda Jax à Emma.

-Euh...non, plutôt de l'eau si ça ne te dérange pas. Demanda-t-elle troublée.

-Ok, no problem. Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène à Charming à part moi bien sûr. Dit Jax en lui tendant un grand verre d'eau.

-euh...Je voulais te revoir, ça faisait longtemps...bégaya Emma en rougissant.

-4mois et demi, et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi Em, tu m'as manqué. Dit Jax en remettant une mèche violette derrière l'oreille d'Emma.

-Toi aussi tu m'as vraiment manqué Jax. Dit Emma en rougissant.

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela et se concentrait sur son verre d'eau ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Jax, qui lui proposa une chambre pour se reposer et discuter avec plus d'intimité, ce qu'elle accepta. Mais aussitôt qu'elle se leva un malaise l'a pris et elle s'écroula évanouie dans les bras de Jax. Celui-ci emmena Emma directement dans sa chambre au club, suivie par Gemma qui portait le sac d'Emma et s'inquiétait pour la fille de sa grande amie.

En entrant dans la chambre Gemma alla fermer les rideaux pour assombrir la pièce, afin qu'Emma ne soit pas aveuglée en reprenant connaissance, et dit à Jax de la déposer sur le lit et ensuite de la mettre à l'aise. Une fois les chaussures et le manteau enlevé, Jax ouvrit sa seconde veste afin qu'elle n'ait pas trop chaud, mais se stoppa en écartant les deux pans du vêtement; Gemma retint un hoquet de stupeur et ferma la porte de la chambre.

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Gemma, la main sur la bouche.

-Mom, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est? S'emmêla Jax.

-Oui fils, elle est bien enceinte! Lâcha Gemma.

-Mais qui? Quand? Pourquoi? Combien? Bégaya un Jax complètement ahuri

-Je ne sais pas Jax, je dirais peut-être 3mois 1/2. répondit Gemma en réfléchissant.

Emma qui venait de reprendre connaissance en silence, regardait Jax et Gemma prendre connaissance de sa grossesse, et se décida à intervenir.

-4 mois 1/2 pour être tout à fait exacte. Leur précisa Emma.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers elle puis à la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de dire Gemma s'étrangla de surprise et Jax gela.

-4 mois 1/2?! gela Jax.

-Oh mon dieux, c'est...c'est...mon, mon...?! S'étrangla d'émotions Gemma.

-Votre petit enfant, oui Gemma. Mais s'il vous plait gardez ça pour vous, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite pour le moment. Demanda Emma.

Gemma hocha la tête positivement et laissa Jax et Emma seuls dans la chambre.

...

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 :)

Alors qu'en pensez vous?

Je rappel que SOA ne m'appartient pas mais Emma est ma propriété :p

à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 :p

xoxo

Shalimare.


	4. Chapter 3 Discussion

Bonjour me revoilà pour la suite des aventures d'Emma et Jax :D

SOA ne m'appartient toujours pas :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: DISCUSSION.**

Emma se redressa sur le lit aidé de Jax. L'heure des explications avait sonné, plutôt que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Jax était sonné par la nouvelle de sa future paternité.

-Jax?! Je suis désolé de débarquer maintenant , je n'avais pas prévu tout ça et encore moins de tomber enceinte. Commença Emma un peu stressé de sa réaction.

Jax sortit enfin de sa stupeur pour lui répondre.

-Je suis désolé Em! S'excusa Jax l'air anéanti.

-De quoi Jax? Demande Emma surprise.

-Je n'aurai pas dû...cette nuit là... J'ai gâché ta vie! Non mais quel con! Grogna Jax.

Jax se leva, la main passant dans ses cheveux, et se mis à faire les 100 pas, stressé, des mots sans queue ni tête sortant de sa bouche.

-JAX! Cria Emma pour l'arrêter dans son monologue.

Celui s'arrêta au ton colérique d'Emma.

\- C'est bon tu m'écoutes?! Demanda Emma qui continua au signe de tête positif de son compagnon de pièce. Très bien, alors déjà il faut être deux pour faire un bébé, de plus je voulais que nous fassions l'amour cette nuit là! Je...Je voulais que tu sois mon premier Jax, et puis vu ce qui allait m'arriver de toute façon tu n'as rien gâché du tout, au contraire. Avoua Emma les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Comment sa tu le voulais? Ce qui allait t'arriver? Que se passe-t-il Em? Tu as des problèmes? Demanda Jax inquiet pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris Jax?! Lui dit-elle les yeux larmoyants.

Jax eut l'impression qu'un couteau se plantait dans son cœur en voyant les yeux et le visage d'Emma ravagés par les larmes.

\- Je t'aime Jax! Depuis le 1er regard, à chaque moment et encore plus depuis notre nuit et sa conséquence, surprenante mais fabuleuse. Lui avoua-t-elle.

Emma tourna son regard vers son ventre légèrement gonflé et posa ses mains dessus avec amour. Après son aveux et en voyant ce regard remplie d'amour envers leur enfant, Jax su pourquoi il n'avait pas eu d'autres femmes depuis leur nuit ensemble i mois 1/2. Il était amoureux d'elle: Emma Salomé Caspienne d'Utah, sa meilleure amie et la mère de son futur enfant...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Em...Depuis notre nuit je n'ai été avec personne d'autre...Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi...Je n'avais qu'une envie, te revoir, regoûter à tes lèvres, reposer mes mains sur ton corps, ressentir de nouveau ton parfum. Déclara Jax.

Emma qui avait relevé les yeux vers lui au début de sa déclaration, se leva tant bien que mal ayant encore quelques vertiges, et alla l'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux, tendre, remplis de promesses d'avenir. Il ne fut stoppé que par le manque d'air, et Jax et Emma se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front, leurs mains unies, et tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'une feuille de papier n'aurait pas pu se glisser entre eux. Ce moment fort en émotions fut le déclencheur du 1er coup du bébé, également ressentie par Jax.

-Que...? C'est...? Bégaya de surprise Jax, questionnant Emma du regard.

\- Oui Jax c'est le bébé! C'est...(Emma ravala un sanglot pour terminer sa phrase) C'est la 1ère fois qu'il donne un coup! Sanglota-t-elle.

Jax et Emma étaient au comble du bonheur quand malheureusement Emma fut prise d'un vertige et dû se rallonger.

-Em! Que se passe-t-il? S'affola Jax.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un vertige, ça ira beaucoup mieux après du repos...Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse. Expliqua Emma.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais évité ma question tout à l'heure! Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois aussi épuisée et ici toute seule? Questionna Jax se remettant de ses émotions précédentes.

Emma se blottie un peu plus contre Jax allongé dans le lit, celui-ci une main sur le petit ventre de sa compagne et son autre bras autour d'Emma. Jax sentie tout de suite les tremblements suivre sa question et commença à s'énerver contre ceux responsables de la peur d'Emma.

\- Je...Mon père à découvert ma grossesse et n'a pas du tout été heureux, au contraire. Tous ses plans d'alliance avec le clan de son vice président (VP) sont tombés à l'eau à ce moment là...Son mariage arrangé avec Émir... Il a essayé de me forcer à avorter mais il était trop tard grâce à maman! Puis j'ai dû tout surveiller pour éviter les poisons et autres "accidents" visant le bébé. Expliqua-t-elle tant bien que mal à Jax.

-PUTAIN! Je vais les crever ces enfoirés! Les éviscérés et leur couper la queue et leur faire bouffer leurs couilles! S'enflamma Jax en pensant aux bourreaux de sa compagne.

Jax se calma de suite lorsque les tremblements d'Emma se firent plus prononcés.

-Désolé ma puce, continue... S'excusa-t-il pour la calmer même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu ta mère dire que j'étais enceinte de 3 mois 1/2, (Jax acquiesça) en fait le bébé à un léger retard de croissance dû au stress mais le docteur m'a donné un traitement à suivre accompagné de beaucoup de repos, et le bébé reprendra du poil de la bête, Expliqua-t-elle en souriant à la métaphore dans sa phrase.

Jax de son côté était complètement anéanti que son Emma ait dû passer par toutes ces épreuves toute seule.

\- Je suis désolé bébé pour tout ce par quoi vous êtes passé tous les deux. C'est ta mère qui t'a aidé à t'enfuir? Demanda-t-il confirmation.

Emma acquiesça et finit par s'endormir en sécurité contre son compagnon. Jax la laissa et sortit mettre Gemma et Clay au courant de toute l'histoire. Ceux-ci se trouvaient dans le bureau, Jax y entra et ferma la porte.

-Alors fils, comment va-t-elle? Demanda Clay.

\- Emma et le bébé vont bien, elle a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos et surtout pas de stress! Le bébé à déjà un léger retard de croissance, mais le doc à donné un traitement avec du repos. Expliqua Jax à Clay et Gemma.

\- Un bébé? Comment Bébé? Elle est enceinte, mais de qui? Demanda abasourdit Clay.

\- De Jax! Expliqua Gemma succinctement.

\- C'est mon bébé, en fait elle m'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et je vous avoue que c'est réciproque depuis autant de temps. On a jamais osé se l'avouer l'un l'autre, mais i mois 1/2...bref je ne vous fait pas de dessin...Termina d'expliquer Jax à Clay et Gemma.

\- Qu'ont dit ses parents? Demanda Gemma.

Jax se mis aussitôt en colère contre les Caspienne d'Utah, surtout contre Kriver.

\- Doucement fils! Dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé! Demanda Clay pour calmer Jax.

Gemma se rapprocha de Clay dès que son fils commença à leur raconter l'histoire d'Emma. Si elle parut rassurée que Salomé ait aidé sa fille, elle fut choquée par le mariage arrangé entre Emma et Émir, et failli s'évanouir en apprenant que sa belle fille avait été empoisonnée et sans doute frappée afin de lui faire perdre le bébé. Clay quant a lui était furieux de ce qu'il entendait au sujet d'un de ses amis.

La discussion terminée, Clay, Gemma et Jax retournèrent dans le club house, et pendant que les hommes discutaient du club Gemma préparait un bon plateau repas pour Emma et son bébé. Les trois se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre où Jax avait laissé sa peut-être compagne dormir. Emma n'était pas dans le lit quand ils entrèrent, mais des bruits de vomissements dans la salle de bain leur indiquèrent où elle se trouvait.

-Emma tout va bien? Demanda Jax à Emma toujours dans la salle de bain.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, les aléas de la grossesse. Répondit Emma a travers la porte avant de revomir de nouveau.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jax, une fois qu'elle aura mangé ça ira mieux! Le rassura Gemma en posant le plateau repas sur le bureau.

Emma, ses tripes rendues dans les WC, se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se rincer la bouche et se brosser les dents. Elle se tapota le visage avec une serviette sans s'apercevoir que le fond de teint qui cachait ses blessures était partit.

-Voilà c'est bon, je suis à vous! Jax a du vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi depuis le début de ma grossesse? Demanda Emma en sortant de la salle d'eau.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Emma trouva Jax, Gemma et Clay arborant un masque de grande fureur. Lui faisant peur elle recula, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Que...Que se passe-t-il? Jax? Clay? Gemma? Demanda Emma aux trois personnes présentes dans la chambre.

Personne ne bougeait et Emma commença à hyper ventiler et paniquer ce qui fit réagir Jax qui se précipita sur elle inquiet, arrachant par la même un cri de peur d'Emma.

-Là Em, mon cœur, désolé. On voulait pas te faire peur! Là...Respire calmement.

Emma finit par se calmer et laissa Jax se rapprocher d'elle. Celui-ci la pris dans ses bras et lui toucha la lèvre, la pommette et l'œil. Emma, au fur et à mesure que Jax la touchait compris que le fond de teint était partit et tourna la tête à l'opposé de lui. Elle ne pu continuer quand Jax la lui ramena vers lui délicatement et embrassa tendrement et doucement ses blessures.

-Qui? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Mon œil: mon père. La pommette et la lèvre: Émir. Répondit elle un peu détachée.

-Je suis désolé Emma! Je n'aurais jamais cru...le pouvoir lui ai tellement monté à la tête...Dit Clay tellement désolé qu'une chic fille comme Emma ai eu tellement de violence de la part de son père.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis Emma, les SOA d'Utah ne seront pas tenu au courant que tu es ici! Aller vient manger un peu, le bébé et toi devez reprendre des forces! Dit Gemma passionnée.

Emma, les larmes aux yeux, regarda sa nouvelle famille, puis embrassa Jax, pris Clay et Gemma dans ses bras les remerciant pour tout. Elle obéit ensuite à Gemma et alla manger un peu de cette bonne nourriture qui faisait gronder son estomac depuis quelques minutes sous le sourire tendre de Clay et Gemma, et amoureux de Jax.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà le chapitre 3,

Dites moi ce que vous pensez :)

A bientôt pour la suite.

xoxo

Shalimare.

* * *

Chapitre complété, désolé il en manquait une partie ^^"

bonne relecture. ;)

xoxo Shalimare.


	5. Chapter 4 Hôpital St Thomas et émotions

Coucou et voici le chapitre 5 :)

SOA ne m'appartient pas, seulement Emma ;D

Bonne lecture et laissez une review s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir :) merci ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 4: HÔPITAL ST THOMAS ET EMOTIONS.

La vie poursuivie son court pendant les deux mois suivants, Jax et Emma aussi heureux qu'à leurs retrouvailles. La grossesse avançait bien et le bébé avait rattrapé son retard de croissance. Emma, enceinte de 6 mois 1/2, attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital St Thomas avec Jax afin de passer son échographie du 2 ème trimestre. Les Teller/Caspienne allaient enfin connaître le sexe de leur miracle; Fille/ Garçon, peu importait pour Emma qui remerciait Dame Nature et tous les Dieux que son miracle ait survécu aux malveillances de sa famille.

Jax pour sa part angoissait. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Emma, et qu'elle soit enceinte de son bébé le comblait de joie; mais c'était nouveau pour lui...Le couple, le bébé, le bonheur, la stabilité. Et s'il n'était pas un bon père? Et si son enfant ne l'aimait pas? Et si Samcro lui enlevait Emma et leur miracle? Ou pire...Il ne voulait pas que son bébé vienne le voir en prison ou au cimetière. Gemma et Clay avaient voulu venir avec eux mais le couple avait préféré être seuls, beaucoup de moments du début de grossesse n'avaient pas pu être pleinement et sereinement vécus pour Emma, et pas du tout pour Jax.

Les voilà donc tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre à patienter avant leur rendez-vous. Le médecin arriva au bout de 20 minutes d'attente, un vieux bonhomme grisonnant, l'air zen et sympathique. Mais Emma et Jax avaient été à bonne école et se méfiaient de tout et tout le monde, c'est pourquoi ils avaient décidés de cacher le nom de famille d'Emma au cas où.

-Mme Teller? Appela le docteur.

Emma et Jax eurent un sourire resplendissant.

-Oui c'est moi docteur...? Demanda Emma.

-Docteur De Zénitude, entrez donc. Se présenta le médecin.

Il les fit entrer dans une salle sombre et impersonnelle, une station d'échographie au milieu de la pièce accolée à un lit d'auscultation.

-Enlevez vos chaussures, posez vos affaires sur cette chaise, allongez vous sur la table et relevez votre haut pour dégager votre ventre. Demanda le médecin.

Emma s'exécuta immédiatement, et une fois installée Jax se positionna à ses côtés, l'embrassa et lui pris la main avec amour. Le docteur De Zénitude préparait l'échographie pour la consultation, regarda le dossier de Mme Teller puis posa quelques questions au couple.

-Mme Teller, je vois que vous êtes enceinte de 6 mois 1/2, il est un peu tard pour l'échographie du second trimestre. Votre bébé avait un retard de croissance, mais vous avez été sous traitement, est-ce exact? Demanda le médecin.

-Oui docteur, je viens aussi tardivement car j'ai déménagé auprès de mon compagnon récemment et avec tous mes soucis de stress et de vertiges, Mr Teller ici présent à préféré que je me repose avant toute chose et oui effectivement le bébé avait un léger retard de croissance, mais mon dernier contrôle à démontré un développement normal désormais.

-Emma était assez stressée entre le déménagement et sa famille qui n'accepte pas sa grossesse, il valait mieux pour leur santé à tous les deux qu'elle se repose! Compléta Jax auprès du médecin.

En écoutant attentivement le couple parler le docteur put, sans soucis, percevoir l'amour que le couple se portait mais également que ce bébé était désiré et déjà grandement aimé. En étudiant plus en détail le dossier d'Emma, le docteur De Zénitude enregistrait les informations sont il avait besoin et ce à quoi il devait prêter une plus grande attention pendant l'examen./

-Bien Mr et Mme Teller, je vois que vous aimez déjà beaucoup ce bébé, alors regardons ce qu'il ou elle a à nous dire. Voulez-vous connaître le sexe? Demanda le médecin.

-OUI! S'exclamèrent Emma et Jax en même temps.

-Alors c'est partit! Attention le gel est froid. Prévint De Zénitude.

L'échographie débuta et une myriade de sentiments traversèrent Emma et Jax, dont les larmes aux yeux ne laissaient guère de doute au docteur quant à l'émotion du moment. Après maintes et maintes mesures des os, des organes, taille et poids du bébé, le docteur pût enfin informer Jax et Emma du sexe de leur miracle.

-Alors ce sera...Un petit garçon! Annonça le doc.

Emma éclata en sanglots tellement les émotions étaient intenses, tandis que Jax retenait à grande peine les siens. Le rendez-vous se finit avec quelques recommandations comme ne rien porter de lourd, se reposer et faire attention pour la toxoplasmose (maladie due à un parasite et s'attaquant au fœtus chez la femme enceinte) tel que bien cuire sa viande, bien laver ses légumes et ne pas changer la litière du chat...

Jax et Emma sortirent du cabinet avec des ordonnances de vitamines, de l'échographie du 3 ème trimestre et tout pleins de photos de leur petit miracle. Sur le parvis de l'hôpital, Jax et Emma s'embrassaient tendrement enlacés, lorsque surgit un groupe de bikers chevauchant des Harleys et faisant feu dans leur direction avec des semi-automatiques. Jax eu tout juste le temps de se placer en protection devant Emma avant que celle-ci ne tombe à la renverse sans connaissance, une mare de sang commençant à auréoler sont torse. Les bikers firent demi tour rapidement, mettant les gazes, les sirènes de police de Charming en fond sonore. Des médecins accouraient de l'hôpital pour s'occuper des blessés. Jax agrippa l'un d'eux pour l'obliger à s'occuper d'Emma en lui précisant qu'elle est enceinte de 6 mois 1/2, et suivie par le docteur De Zénitude; Il appela ensuite les autres SOA pour les mettre au courant de la fusillade et rejoignit sa compagne en étant mort d'inquiétude pour elle et leur petit garçon.

En entrant dans la salle d'auscultation, Jax se plaça immédiatement aux côtés d'Emma et questionna le médecin, lui indiquant son identité.

-Alors docteur, comment va ma femme? Et notre bébé? Demanda-t-il.

-Mr Teller, il y a plus de peur que de mal pour votre femme, la balle n'a fait que traverser l'épaule gauche mais il s'en est fallu de peu qu'elle sectionne l'artère sous clavière...Son état est stationnaire et elle est hors de danger. En ce qui concerne le bébé...Commença le médecin.

Il fut interrompu par une Emma reprenant connaissance dans une grande inspiration d'air. Emma de son côté avait l'impression d'avoir son épaule gauche plongée dans de l'acide, et que ses poumons étaient remplis d'eau. L'impression de se noyer n'était que psychologique sans doute due au choc et à la peur.

-JAX! Appela-t-elle paniquée.

Le docteur et Jax se recentrèrent sur Emma, Jax lui parlant, la réconfortant pour qu'elle se calme. Le docteur lui injecta en intra-veineuse (IV) un produit calmant et non nocif pour le bébé.

-Emma, doucement, calme toi! Tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital et le docteur est là. Lui parla Jax.

-Mme Teller, calmez-vous! Je viens de vous injecter un calmant qui devrait bientôt faire effet, détendez-vous! Expliqua puis ordonna le médecin.

Le calmant faisant désormais effet, Emma se calma et tourna son attention vers Jax.

-Jax, le bébé? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Et toi tu n'as rien? Demanda -t-elle.

-Je vais bien juste des égratignure, rien de grave ma puce, pour le bébé le docteur allait me le dire quand tu t'es réveillée! Expliqua Jax.

-Mr et Mme Teller, le bébé ne semble pas avoir été touché, mais par mesure de sécurité nous allons vous faire une échographie de contrôle et vous mettre sous monitoring pendant 1H. Expliqua le médecin aux futurs parents inquiets.

Pendant que le médecin préparait le matériel pour l'écho, une infirmière amena tout pour le monitoring et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi faire des points de sutures pour Jax, dont une des balles tirées avaient entaillée profondément un bras. Les points posés, le docteur fit l'écho à Emma, et qui heureusement ne montrait aucun changements depuis la précédente lors de la consultation avec le docteur De Zénitude. Une fois le monitoring posé, le docteur voulu les laisser seul pour l'heure a venir, mais Jax l'apostropha avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

-Docteur? Merci pour tout! Remercia Jax.

-Docteur, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de blessés? Demanda Emma.

-Non, heureusement vous êtes celle qui est le plus "gravement" blessée si je puis dire. Aller reposez-vous Mme Teller et profitez tous les deux des battements de cœurs de votre bébé pendant l'heure. Annonça le médecin avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Emma, tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda Jax.

Emma voyant combien Jax était inquiet le rassura en l'embrassant.

-Oui mon cœur, je vais bien...nous allons bien! Lui répondit sa compagne.

-Quelque chose te préoccupe! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant bien.

-Il va falloir faire très attention, les hommes qui nous ont tirés dessus...Commença Emma vite coupée par Jax.

-On les arrêtera, et on leur fera payer, bébé! J'te promet! S'enflamma Jax.

-Ce n'est pas ça...ce sont les hommes de mon père! Termina-t-elle.

-Comment tu le sais? Questionna Jax.

-C'est moi qui ait bricolé leurs bécanes, je saurais les reconnaître entre 1000! Expliqua Emma.

Sur cette révélation, Jax et Emma, allongés l'un contre l'autre et écoutant battre le cœur de leur petit garçon, gardèrent le silence et se câlinèrent le restant de l'heure.

Le reste des SOA étaient venus les chercher pour les ramener au club. Emma devait garder le lit à cause de son épaule et de sa grossesse, le choc et la peur pourraient-sans repos-nuire au bébé. Clay et Gemma étaient furieux de l'attaque de l'hôpital, et Clay voulait absolument riposter mais Emma avait soulevé un point important:

-Comment mon père savait-il que je me trouvais à Charming et encore plus à l'hôpital?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coucou et voili voilou encore un chapitre :)

Je suis désolé pour le peux qui suivent cette fic, s'il y en a, du retard de publication mais vous connaissez ça...la vie en dehors des fanfictions :p

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre :)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 :).


	6. Chapter 5 Soirée et Demande

Coucou me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

SOA ne m'appartient toujours pas malheureusement :/ :p Seulement Emma ^^

Bonne lecture et laissez une review siou plait ^^ merci :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 5: SOIREE ET DEMANDE.

_Juillet 2010_

Un mois était passé depuis l'attaque et Samcro n'avait toujours pas découvert comment Kriver Caspienne avait su où se trouvaient Emma et Jax ce jour là! L'épaule d'Emma était presque guérie et elle allait avoir besoin de quelques heures de rééducations mais elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Le docteur lui avait donné le feu vert pour se lever et avoir des activités sans pour autant oublier de bien se reposer!

Emma avait emménagée chez Jax et celui-ci avait organisé une soirée romantique rien que tous les deux; il avait une demande importante à faire à sa compagne. Emma avait passée une tenue de soirée spéciale femme enceinte: une belle robe violette - en accord avec ses cheveux - et fendue sur les côtés jusqu'aux cuisses. Un léger décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine plus que généreuse gracieuseté de madame grossesse, le tout accompagné d'un maquillage naturel. Un châle blanc sur les épaules et une paire de ballerines blanches également pour parfaire sa tenue.

Jax quant à lui portait un pantalon noir type smoking ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, les premiers boutons n'étant pas attachés afin de garder une allure romantico-chic mais décontracté en même temps. Il avait préparé une table avec tout le toutime du rendez-vous amoureux: nappe, chandelles, belle vaisselle, enfin bref tout était prêt et le traiteur avait apporté le repas plutôt dans la journée.

La soirée se déroula comme dans une rêve pour nos tourtereaux et le repas se termina avec une surprise pour Emma...Le dessert - un cheesecake aux fruits rouges - cachait un anneau, mais pas n'importe quel anneau, une bague de fiançailles. Un anneau simple mais élégant en or surmonté d'un rubis exactement comme elle aime. En relevant la tête vers Jax, yeux dans les yeux, il put enfin lui poser la question tant attendue.

-Emma, je sais que c'est rapide, et que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes en couple...Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Tu es la femme que j'aime, mon âme-sœur, la mère de mon petit garçon, notre miracle...ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on se connait, nos parents sont amis depuis toujours malgré que nous ne nous soyons rencontrés qu'à tes 15 ans et à mes 18 ans, et je t'ai aimé dès notre premier regard. Veux-tu m'épouse? Demanda Jax.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours Jax, sans quitter Emma du regard, s'était levé pour s'agenouiller devant elle au moment de poser sa question. Emma, les larmes aux yeux tant l'émotion menaçait de la submerger, ne put que hocher la tête avec un grand sourire pour accepter la demande de Jax, son premier et grand amour. La soirée se termina au lit et quand Jax et Emma s'endormirent tôt le lendemain ce fut repus, amoureux, heureux et tendrement enlacés, leurs mains liées sur le ventre d'Emma. La bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche, promesse d'un mariage prochain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais que voulez vous on fait comme dame imagination veut bien qu'on fasse ;D

A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 qui sera en deux parties :p

xoxo Shalimare.


	7. Chapter 6 Désagréments et Mariage

Bonjour à tous :)

Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais vous savez comment s'est... la vie, la famille, le travail, la maison... Bref je ne vous fais pas de dessins et je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir poster tout de suite après avoir écrit mon chapitre.

En tout cas voilà le chapitre 6... il fait vraiment rikiki alors je vais mettre la deuxième partie avec la première comme ça ce sera un peu plus long :D

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et Bonne lecture à tous :D

xoxo shalimare.

* * *

Chapitre 6 partie1: DESAGREMENTS...

_Fin juillet 2010_

Quelques semaines plus tard Emma était en route pour le garage quand sa voiture tomba en panne. Ne pouvant rien faire dans son état elle appela Gemma.

-Gemma, c'est Emma! Dis moi j'ai la voiture qui est tombée en panne sur la route, tu pourrais m'envoyer quelqu'un s'il te plait?! Je suis à 10 mn sur la route principale. Appela Emma.  
-Eh Emma! Ne bouge pas je t'envoie Opie et Juice! Répondit Gemma.  
-Merci Gem! Dit Emma.

Emma dû attendre près de 15 minutes la remorqueuse, pour enfin être ramenée au club où une vue désagréable la mis de mauvaise humeur! Une greluche collait son fiancé, lui-même torse nu, et essayait de fourrer sa langue de pétasse dans la bouche de son mec. Emma sortit du camion et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers Jax, pas encore décidée si elle devait l'aider à s'en sortir où le regarder s'enfoncer.

-Eh chéri, qui est-ce? Demanda -t- elle à Jax.

Celui-ci la regarda aussitôt, l'air reconnaissant qu'elle veuille bien l'aider. Il se rapprocha d'elle t caressa son ventre amoureusement.

-Eh bébé, comment vas tu? Et le bébé, Et comment se porte ton épaule? Enchaîna-t-il.  
-Je vais bien, un peu fatiguée et le bébé est très agité aujourd'hui. Mon épaule va très bien, le docteur m'a annoncé que j'en avais terminée avec les séances de rééducation! Je dois juste éviter de trop forcer dessus et laisser le temps au temps pour que l'articulation se renforce. Alors qui est cette pétasse siliconée qui colle mon fiancé? Demanda Emma.  
-Non mais c'est qui cette pute pour me traiter comme ça? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de fiancé et bébé? Mon Jaxou il va me mettre MOI en cloque et c'est avec moi qu'il va se marier! PAS avec une pauvre tâche aux cheveux colorés! s'enflamma la pétasse siliconée.  
-Wendy, maintenant tu la ferme! Je te l'ai déjà dit et répété je ne suis pas à toi et ne le serais jamais!  
-Et puis t'es gentille ma mignonne mais pour le mouflet il est déjà dans mon four! Et pas loin de finir la cuisson, quant au mariage c'est à mon doigt qu'il à glissé la bague! Lui expliqua Emma.

Emma conclu sa phrase en levant sa main gauche devant elle, le rubis face à la Wendy pour confirmer ses dires et finit par lui faire un doigt d'honneur. La dite Wendy commença à s'enerver et partit en leur disant qu'ils allaient lui payer cette humiliation.  
Jax reporta son attention sur Emma sont les traits tirés lui rappelèrent sa difficulté à dormir depuis quelques jours.

-Tu es certaine que ça va? Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, quelque chose te préoccupe? Demanda Jax.

Ils entrèrent au club house pour se mettre au frais, il faisait vraiment chaud pour un mois de juillet.

-Non...Oui...Jax, quand aimerais-tu te marier? Demanda Emma un peu hésitante.  
-Euh quant tu veux, je sais que tu veux pas d'un grand mariage et moi non plus...peut-être ta mère? Demanda Jax un peu surpris.  
-Non un petit mariage me convient parfaitement, le plus important pour moi c'est que je devienne ta femme. Pour ma mère j'aurais bien aimé mais ce n'est pas possible et elle m'a fait promettre dene pas me retourner vers le passé. Expliqua Emma.  
-Pourquoi me demandes tu ça? C'est le mariage qui t'empêche de dormir? Demanda Jax en lui servant un verre de jus de fruit.

Emma pris quelques minutes pour répondre, trop perdue dans ses pensées, mais finit par répondre à Jax qu'elle aimerait qu'ils soient mariés avant la naissance de leur fils.

-Quand aimerais-tu faire ça? Demanda-t-il?  
-Je pensais ... à ce week end...Répondit-elle.

Jax complètement surpris, ne fit que prendre son téléphone, composa un numéro et après quelques minutes de discussion, raccrocha. Il se tourna vers sa compagne un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bébé, ce week end on est de mariage! Gemma s'occupe de tout organiser, elle connait nos goûts et il nous reste ta robe et mon costume à acheter. Raconta Jax.  
-Merci mon coeur! Je t'aime! Avoua Emma le sourire aux lèvres également.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Em! Moi aussi! Répondit Jax avant de l'embrasser.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 6 partie 2: ... ET MARIAGE.

Le jour J arriva trop lentement pour nos tourtereaux. Gemma avait pris l'organisation du mariage de Jax et Emma en main et la cour du garage Teller/Morrow ressemblait désormais à un lieu de cérémonie.

Des rangées de chaises séparées par une allée centrale amenant sous une arcade florale composée de différentes sortes de roses et lys (blanc, jaune, rouge). Des pétales de fleurs parsemaient l'allée et quelques bikers de confiance étaient déjà installés.

La marche nuptiale retentit et Jax, aux côtés du prêtre, commença à devenir vraiment nerveux en attendant sa future femme. Pour l'occasion il avait revêtu un smoking noir et une chemise violette en rappel à la couleur des cheveux de sa compagne. Jax leva les yeux et un ange l'accueilli aussitôt dans son regard. Emma, au bras de Clay (figure parentale la plus sûr et proche), portait une robe blanche style empire avec une traine dégradée violet. Un long voile recouvrait ses belles boucles violettes coiffée elles-même en une tresse entourant sa tête.

Jax et Emma ne se quittèrent pas du regard pendant toute la remontée de l'allée et au moment d'arriver devant le prêtre Clay la pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front pour ensuite remettre ses main dans celles tendues de son futur mari. Après les consentements et l'échange des vœux, Jax passa son anneau au doigt d'Emma. Un anneau en or blanc tout simple avec comme du lierre creusant le bijoux en un joli dessin. Emma fit de même avec un anneau également en or blanc brossé, tout simple, qu'elle passa a l'annulaire gauche de son presque époux. Le prêtre conclu enfin la cérémonie par la mythique phrase: "Je vous déclare mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!".

-Mesdames, Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous présenter Mme et Mr Jax Teller! Déclara le Prêtre.

Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir les nouveaux mariés,et les féliciter. Même Wendy assise dans les dernières rangées de chaises se leva, Emma ne savait pas comment elle avait pu passer la sécurité engagée par Gemma.

La fête suivait son cour et tout le monde s'amusait. Emma aussi pouvait en profiter malgré ses 7 mois 1/2 de grossesse et sa fatigue, le temps n'étant ni trop chaud ni trop froid pour une fois. Les nouveaux mariés avaient ouvert le bal sur une magnifique chanson d'Adèle "Skyfall" et le repas était très apprécié des invités. Chacun avait un petit mot pour l'un ou l'autre des mariés et ce fut tard dans la matinée du lendemain que les invités partirent se reposer, laissant les nouveaux époux avec Clay, Gemma et les Sons restant: Opie, Juice, Cheap et Happy.

Emma se rapprocha de Gemma et la pris dans ses bras en la remerciant de tout son cœur pour cette magnifique journée et ce mariage dont elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux même dans ses songes. Les jeunes mariés faisaient leurs adieux chacun de leur côtés pour enfin aller se reposer, ils reviendraient dans la soirée pour manger un bout avec tout le monde, quand Gemma attira l'attention de son fils, un peu anxieuse.

-Jax! Tout va bien avec Emma?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah ah ... mais que se passe t il avec Emma? :o il faudra attendre la suite pour le savoir mouhahahahaha

mais je ne mettrai pas autant de temps pour poster je vous rassure :)

à très vite :)

xoxo shalimare.


	8. Chapter7 Je ne vais jamais arriver au

Chapitre 7: JE NE VAIS JAMAIS ARRIVER A BOUT DE CETTE GROSSESSE!

Précédemment dans Miracle:

Jax et Emma viennent de se marier sous le regard de leur famille et de nombreux autre sons venus des quatre coins du pays ainsi qu'une intrus passée inaperçue pour la sécurité engagée par Gemma. La journée est déjà bien engagée lorsque les invités vont se reposer un peu avant de partager un brunch plus tard dans l'après midi, lorsque Gemma prend a part son fils et lui fait par de ses inquiétudes quant à la santé d'Emma.

-Jax! Tout va bien avec Emma? Demanda Gemma anxieuse.

* * *

voici la suite:

-Oui Mom, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Nous avons eu un mariage magnifique et exactement comme nous le souhaitions grâce à toi, merci maman! Remercia avec émotion Jax.

Gemma eut les larmes aux yeux à la déclaration de son fils et lui fit un gros câlin en lui embrassant le front.

-Merci à toi mon fils pour m'avoir laissé organiser cette journée si spéciale pour Emma et toi! Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et Emma n'a pas l'air d'aller bien...s'inquiéta Gemma.

Leur attention se tourna vers la sus concernée qui se tenait contre un mur du garage pas loin, se tenant la tête et vacillant légèrement. Jax se précipita vers elle et les autres rejoignirent Gemma qui leur expliqua rapidement son pressentiment.

-Emma, chérie, tout va bien? Demanda Jax à Emma, l'inquiétude grimpant en flèche devant l'état de sa femme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus tôt du côté d'Emma:

Emma de son côté finissait les au revoir quand un violent vertige la pris par surprise, manquant de la faire chuter, mais elle se rattrapa au mur le plus proche. Sa respiration se fit plus hiératique, plus difficile. Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de la lancer et son estomac menaçait de renvoyer son repas. Elle sentie quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Ses oreilles bourdonnantes lui laissèrent entendre son mari lui demander si elle allait bien, mais ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer et étant incapable de formuler une réponse correcte elle finit par ouvrir la bouche pour s'écrouler inanimée dans les bras d'un Jax paniqué.

-EM! Une ambulance, VITE! Hurla-t-il en tenant sa femme inanimée dans ses bras.

Tout ceux qui restaient se rapprochèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et Gemma vint quelques minutes plus tard l'informer qu'une ambulance de St Thomas serait là dans 10 minutes. Jax ne pouvant attendre et ayant peur pour sa femme et son fils décidé de l'emmener lui-même à l'hôpital.

-Pas le temps d'attendre, je l'emmène moi-même! Dit-il.  
-Met toi à l'arrière avec Emma, je vous emmène! Enchaine Gemma.  
-Juice, tu gardes le club. Opie, Happy et Cheap vous me suivez, on les escorte et on reste avec eux! Ordonne Clay aux bikers.  
-Ok Clay! Répondent-ils tous.

En arrivant aux urgences de ST Thomas, Jax hurla de faire venir le docteur De Zénitude, et qu'il voulait qu'un docteur s'occupe tout de suite de sa femme. Après sa prise en charge et explication des symptômes, du moins le peu que Jax ait pu déceler avant qu'Emma ne s'évanouisse, le docteur ordonna toutes sortes d'examens biologiques et Emma fut mise sous perfusion et monitoring pour l'hydrater et surveiller le bébé. De longues heures après leur arrivée, les son's attendaient toujours des nouvelles d'Emma. Jax à son chevet n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait été autorisé à rester à ses côtés. Le médecin vint le chercher pour lui donner des nouvelles des examens de sa femme.

-Alors docteur qu'a-t-elle? Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que c'est grave? Demanda Jax un peu paniqué.  
-Mr Teller...Il m'est difficile d'annoncer ce genre de chose, mais votre femme...commença le docteur.  
-oui? insista Jax.  
-...Votre femme à été empoisonnée! Assena-t-il a Jax.  
-Comment? Qui? Quoi?...Béggaya Jax, devant l'horreur de la nouvelle.  
-D'après les différents examens de votre épouse, je dirais peut-être 2 ou 3 heures avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, et avec une toxine particulièrement puissante visant la fausse couche ainsi que des dégâts pulmonaires chez la mère. Commença le docteur mais devant l'air sombre et vengeur du mari de sa patiente il ne put s'empêcher de frissoner et se dépêcha de continuer ses explications. Nous allons lui donner l'antidote, que nous avions dans nos stocks, sous perfusion immédiatement et elle devrait se réveiller dans une dizaine d'heures.  
-...Demanda Jax rien que par le regard au docteur.  
\- Le bébé n'a pas été touché, mais Mme Teller devra garder le lit pour le restant de la grossesse afin d'éviter un accouchement prématuré! Rentrez chez vous, prenez une douche, mangez, dormez et revenez après! Vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité dans cet état de grande fatigue et grand stress! Quelqu'un peut rester avec votre femme si vous le souhaitez Mr Teller. Termina le docteur.  
-Je...Merci docteur, ma mère va rester je pense. Conclua Jax.

Après un tendre baiser et une douce caresse dans les cheveux d'Emma et sur son ventre arrondi duquel on pouvait appercevoir les mouvements de leur fils, Jax se rendit dans la salle d'attente pour tout expliquer aux autres tandis qu'une infirmière installait la perfusion de l'antidote dans le compte goute d'Emma et vérifiait ses constantes et celles du bébé. Il va sans dire que lorsque les son's apprirent qu'Emma avait été empoisonnée afin de perdre le bébé, ils surent exactement qui était derrière tout ça : Kriver Caspienne! Le médecin décida de faire passer des examens à tous ceux présents au mariage, et le résultat se révéla positif pour 4 d'entre eux y compris Jax. Le jus de fruit fut incriminé et les son's trouvèrent rapidement qui avait versé la toxine dans la boisson. Lorsque Jax, Clay et Happy ( Cheap et Opie étant restés avec Gemma auprès d'Emma) confrontèrent la coupable, celle-ci chercha à nier puis s'accusa de la plus stupide des façons.

-Alors mon Jaxou, tu reviens vers moi maintenant que ta putain a perdu le mouftard?! Je ne ferais pas cette erreur moi! Je porterais ton bébé jusqu'au terme! Minauda Wendy en se collant à Jax.  
-Tu viens de te vendre Wendy! Je ne pensais pas que serais prête à faire du mal à un bébé pour arriver à tes fins...Qui t'a engagé? Qui t'a fourni la toxine visant à tuer l'héritier direct de Samcro et affaiblir ma femme et les Son's ? Questionna Jax.  
En réalisant dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, et en mesurant les conséquences de ses actes, Wendy compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et devait avouer le nom de son complice ce qu'elle fit en pleurant pour sa vie.  
-J'te jure Jax! Je ne voulais pas porter atteinte à Samcro! C'est vrai quoi, je vous aimes les gars!  
Wendy déglutie en voyant les regards noirs et furieux de Jax, Clay et Happy et finit par tout avouer.  
\- Ok, Ok. Putain, elle aurait du creuver cette chienne! Cracha-t-elle.

Clay et Happy durent retenir un Jax fou de rage avant qu'il ne la tue, mais à cause de son regard foudroyant, Wendy avoua rapidement sans autres commentaires.

-Ok, C'est le prés de la branche d'Utah, Kriver Caspienne qui m'a donné les ordres et c'est son VP Emir qui a fournit la toxine. Ils m'ont demandés de faire "crever le bâtard", pas mes mots les leurs! Et que comme tu la laisserais tomber, Kriver pourrait alors la marier à Emir! Je devais le faire dès son arrivée mais vous l'avez jamais lâchée cette pétasse! Cracha Wendy aux Son's.  
Les bikers la livrèrent à la police de Charming avec l'enregistrement de ses aveux pris contre son gré il va de sois! Jax rentra chez lui pour manger, se laver et dormir un peu après avoir pris des nouvelles d'Emma et de leur fils par Gemma sortie prendre l'air. Il s'était écoulé 13h depuis son départ de l'hôpital et Jax n'avait qu'une hâte retourner auprès de sa femme et de son fils.  
Une fois près de la chambre de sa femme, le docteur l'apostropha.

-Mr Teller? Vous avez meilleure mine.  
-Merci docteur, j'avais bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. Un problème chez ma femme docteur? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Non Mr Teller, ne vous en faites pas! Je voulais juste vous informer de l'évolution de son état ainsi que celui de votre bébé.  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Alors le bébé va parfaitement bien malgré un début de décollement placentaire. (Voyant Jax paniquer il le rassura aussitôt) Ne vous inquiétez pas tout est sous contrôle, mais votre femme va devoir garder le lit comme je vous l'avait dit plus tôt et ce jusqu'à ce que le travail se déclenche, le plus tard possible j'espère. Termina-t-il.

Jax était comme anesthésié par la nouvelle mais il ferait tout pour soutenir sa femme et lui permettre de finir sa grossesse plus sereinement que jusqu'à maintenant.

-Très bien...hum...et pour ma femme?  
-Alors pour Mme Teller, elle réagit très bien au traitement et devrait se réveiller sous peu, allons la voir.

Jax suivit le docteur jusque dans la chambre d'Emma où Gemma était.

-Jax, Docteur, elle commence à s'agiter, est-ce normal? Paniqua Gemma.  
-Oui tout à fait Mme Morrow, mme Teller se réveille juste. Expliqua le médecin.

Le docteur pris les constantes d'Emma puis après avoir vérifié la perfusion et le goutte à goutte, remarqua que les yeux de sa patiente s'ouvraient doucement mais sûrement.

-Mme Teller? Vous m'entendez? Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez! Demanda le médecin.  
-Jax...hum...hum...eau...Demanda Emma en toussant et serrant la main du médecin.

Jax s'empressa de prendre un verre d'eau et de faire boire Emma tout en lui parlant.

-Merci...Que...Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Emma un peu perdue.  
-De quoi vous rappelez-vous Mme Teller? Interrogea le docteur.  
-On était au garage après la fête du mariage, et on saluait les derniers invités, puis j'ai eu es gros vertiges. Je me suis rattrapée au mur et j'avais l'impression de me noyer...Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Me tête me faisait mal et...oh mon dieu le bébé, le bébé s'agitait beaucoup! Le bébé! Comment va-t-il? Jax comment va notre fils? Paniqua Emma en se redressant dans son lit.  
-Doucement bébé, détends toi, ce n'est pas bon tout ce stress, ni pour toi ni pour notre fils! Donne moi ta main (il lui pris la main et la posa sur son ventre rebondi d'où elle pu sentir les mouvements et les coups de son fils), voilà notre miracle va très bien, bébé, il est bien en sécurité! La rassura-t-il.

Emma éclata en sanglots tout en caressant son ventre et en embrassant Jax. Le docteur patienta quelques instants puis expliqua à Emma ce qui l'attendait jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse. Dès qu'il partit le reste des son's entra et chacun lui fit un câlin, lui disant combien ils avaient eu peur pour elle et pour le petit prince. Dès qu'Emma fut mise au courant de toute l'histoire et de qui étaient les commanditaires, elle fut furieuse que sa propre famille ait pu vouloir tuer un bébé de leur sang.

-Je ne vais jamais arriver à bout de cette grossesse! Se dit elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà pour le chapitre 7 :)

dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une review siou plait :D

merci et j'espère que la lecture aura été bonne :D

xoxo Shalimare.


	9. Chapter 8 Kidnapping et espion dévoilé

Hello tout le monde :)

Je vous met la suite, j'espère que vous aimez lire mon histoire :)

Bonne lecture xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

Précédemment dans Miracle:

-Doucement bébé, détend toi, ce n'est pas bon tout ce stress, ni pour toi ni pour notre fils! Donne moi ta main (il lui pris la main et la posa sur son ventre rebondi d'où elle pu sentir les mouvements et les coups de son fils), voilà notre miracle va très bien, bébé, il est bien en sécurité! La rassura-t-il.

Emma éclata en sanglots tout en caressant son ventre et en embrassant Jax. Le docteur patienta quelques instants puis expliqua à Emma ce qui l'attendait jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse. Dès qu'il partit le reste des son's entra et chacun lui fit un câlin, lui disant combien ils avaient eu peur pour elle et pour le petit prince. Dès qu'Emma fut mise au courant de toute l'histoire et de qui étaient les commanditaires, elle fut furieuse que sa propre famille ait pu vouloir tuer un bébé de leur sang.

-Je ne vais jamais arriver à bout de cette grossesse! Se dit elle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: KIDNAPPING ET ESPION DÉVOILÉ.**

_Fin Août/Début Septembre 2010.

Un nouveau mois venait de s'écouler rythmé par la sortie de l'hôpital et la convalescence d'Emma au club. La dernière échographie à domicile faite par une sage femme - car Emma devait à tout prix garder le lit -révélait une évolution normale de leur petit prince, à leur plus grand soulagement. Le placenta était bien et Emma ne devrait subir aucun risque autres que ceux habituels lors de l'accouchement, mais elle devait quand même continuer à garder le lit jusqu'à la délivrance, et surtout beaucoup de repos et pas de stress!

Samcro n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Kriver et de son VP depuis l'empoisonnement raté d'Emma. De même que Wendy avait été retrouvée la langue coupée, les ongles arrachés, et une balle dans la nuque au fond de sa cellule du poste de Charming. Cela avait provoqué un remue-ménage pas possible chez les flics, qui n'avaient ni vu ni entendu les coupables.

Emma fut désolé pour la douleur ressentie par Wendy mais pas pour sa mort. Son seul regret eut été de ne pas avoir appuyé elle même sur la gâchette et venger son bébé et sa famille du mal qu'elle leur avait fait et qu'elle aurait pu continuer à faire. C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'elle aperçue Gemme lui apporter un plateau repas au lit. Après avoir mangé tout en discutant avec sa belle mère, Emma regarda sur son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait que quelques semaines avant l'arrivée de son petit prince. Jax et elle avaient choisi ses prénoms avec soin mais voulaient garder la surprise pour la naissance.

Tout était calme aujourd'hui et Jax, Clay, Opie, Happy et le reste des son's étaient partis régler un soucis à l'extérieur de Charming; seuls Jiuce et mi-couille-le prospect- étaient restés avec elles. Emma sortie de ses pensées lorsque des bruits inhabituels retentirent à se oreilles, des coups de feu et des cris. Emma commença à paniquer, elle ne pouvait pas se lever pour se cacher au risque d'accoucher prématurément, mais ne pouvait pas non plus rester aussi à découvert.

Elle ne put néanmoins rien décider avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre sur Émir et Kriver.

-Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons nous là! Emma,ma traitresse de fille! Commença Kriver.

Emma serra les dents et les poings croisant les bras sur son ventre pour protéger son enfant à naître, et s'inquiéta pour Gemma.

-Père. Émir. Parla froidement Emma.

-comment va ma future femme? Minauda Émir.

Emma sursauta à cette phrase et ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec colère à l'homme de son père.

-Je ne serais jamais ta femme Émir! Jamais, plutôt mourir! Et puis je suis déjà marié!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris, n'ayant pas été mis au courant par leur espion. Cela allait poser un soucis monstre pour Kriver, dans leur clan une femme une fois mariée ne pouvait pas divorcer, et si par malheur elle devenait veuve il fallait respecter un délais d'au minimum 2 années avant de songer à se remarier...D'autant plus que le "bâtard" n'avait pas été éliminé et qu'il était viable donc ils ne pourraient pas s'en débarrasser.

-Cela va poser problème Kriver, nous ne pouvons pas attendre 2 ans avant le mariage. Le testament de mon père pour l'héritage de la fortune et de la tête du clan comporte un délais! Il faut que nous soyons mariés avant les 21 ans de la promise et Emma les aura bientôt! Commença à s'énerver et paniquer Émir en regardant Kriver.

-Dans 3 mois, je sais Émir... Il faut déjà supprimer son mari et ensuite il n'y aura plus de preuves. Fomenta Kriver.

-Et pour son bâtard? Interrogea Émir.

-Ce n'est pas un bâtard! Espèce de connard! S'énerva Emma.

Émir ne put contrôler sa main et frappa Emma au visage lui faisant un bleu sur la pommette.

-Doucement Émir, sinon elle sera en mauvais état pour votre union. Il faudrait qu'elle soit un minimum consentante tu ne crois pas? Minauda sournoisement Kriver.

Emma ne put se retenir de cracher au visage de son père en entendant ses propos scandaleux. Elle espérait vraiment que Samcro et surtout Jax arriveraient bientôt. Ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas était qu'Emma avant leur entrée fracassante dans sa chambre avait composée le numéro de portable de Jax pour lui parler et son portable toujours en communication avec lui était caché sous les couvertures. De ce fait les Sons entendaient tout ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre et Jax avait failli péter un câble en entendant le cri de douleur de sa femme.

-Bon aller on l'emmène, Samcro pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, j'aimerais autant éviter le bain de sang! Ordonna Kriver.

-Aller Emma, lève toi et suis nous! Cracha Émir a la pauvre Emma contusionnée et paniquée pour son bébé.

Émir jeta son manteau à Emma mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

-Lève-toi j'te dis ou j't'en recolle une! S'énerva Émir, une nouvelle fois prêt à cogner Emma, le point déjà levé.

-Je ne peux pas. Souffla Emma de soulagement en voyant la main de son géniteur arrêter celle d'Émir avant qu'elle ne s'abatte une nouvelle fois sur sa joue.

-Comment sa tu ne peux pas? Questionna Kriver surpris.

-Elle veut juste nous entuber Kriver! Je vais la mater, tu vas voir elle va m'obéir après ça! Rugit Émir voulant reprendre son bras de la poigne de son président et frapper Emma.

Émir s'apprêtait à frapper Emma quand celle-ci se protégea le visage de ses bras et remonta ses jambes pour protéger son ventre en suppliant. Kriver stoppa une nouvelle fois la main de son vice président et regarda sa fille attendant une réponse à sa question précédente.

-Je ne peux pas me mettre debout, sinon l'accouchement risque de se déclencher et non seulement c'est trop tôt pour le bébé, mais à cause du poison que vous avez fourgué à Wendy pour moi, mon placenta s'est décollé et je risque une hémorragie massive... qui se terminera par ma mort ainsi que celle du bébé...! Souffla Emma paniquée pour son petit garçon.

Kriver et Émir, tout deux aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine,se regardèrent une seconde avant que Kriver prenne Emma dans ses bras ne voulant pas risquer de perdre sa fille et donc l'argent d'Émir par leur union. Emma eut juste le temps de cacher son portable dans son soutient gorge de grossesse avant que son père ne la prenne dans ses bras.

-As tu des médicaments ou un quelconque traitement à prendre? Questionna Kriver.

-Kriver! Tu ne vas pas croire cette...Commença Émir avant d'être coupé froidement par Kriver.

-Émir! Je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'elle nous crève entre les doigts! Et toi? Interrogea-t-il à son tour.

Devant le manque de réponse d'Émir, Emma indiqua à son père son sac dans lequel 3 boîtes de médicaments se trouvaient. Une fois les boîtes et quelques affaires prises, Kriver - Emma toujours dans ses bras - et Émir sortirent du club et du garage pour entrer dans une voiture type berline aux vitres teintées. Durant le trajet de son lit jusqu'à la voiture, Emma n'avait pas pu apercevoir Gemma, Jiuce ou mi-couille, ce qui augmenta son inquiétude pour eux.

Dans la voiture elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à son père sur les risques de sa grossesse, elle savait qu'elle avait exagéré les conséquence de son accouchement mais comme elle était importante vivante pour eux, ils feraient en sorte qu'elle n'ait aucune complications.

* * *

Jax de son côté devenait fou depuis l'appel d'Emma. Lui qui pensait parler à sa femme qui lui manquait beaucoup, là il était servi! Non seulement elle venait d'être kidnappée par son père et Émir, mais en plus ce...ce bâtard l'avait frappé et avait voulu recommencer. Jax se tourna vers les autres sons et leur dit durement et froidement, des éclairs dansant dans ses yeux et réclamant vengeance.

-Les gars, ce bâtard d'émir est à moi! Personne n'y touche!

-J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas touchés à Gemma, mais où sont Jiuce et mi-couille? Questionna un peu durement Clay.

-Je t'avais dit Clay que j'aurais du rester avec elles! Se fâcha Jax.

-Calme fils! On devait aller voir ce gars pour connaître la taupe qui à permis que Kriver et Émir la retrouve! Expliqua Clay à son fils tout deux mort d'inquiétudes pour leur femme respectives.

-Et maintenant on sait qui veut voir ta femme et son fils au cimetière mec! Dit Happy furieux qu'on s'en prenne à son ami et à sa femme.

-Allez Jackson allons chercher ta femme! Dit Opie en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jax était fou en apprenant le nom de la taupe: Trigger... Ce connard les avait vendu, et avait permis que sa femme soit empoisonnée et perde presque leur fils. S'il le tenait...grrr

-Fils Émir est pour toi mais Trigger est à moi! Il a trahi le club, la famille en vendant ta femme et ton fils! Il paiera! Grogna Clay.

-Je pense qu'Emma va vouloir s'occuper elle même de son père. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir supprimé Wendy elle même. S'amusa Jax en repensant à la tête de sa femme à l'annonce de la mort de cette bimbo salope.

Les gars étaient amusés du tempérament fougueux de la femme de leur VP, mais ils reprirent leur sérieux pour chevaucher leur moto et rentrer à Charming afin d'aller délivrer Emma et baby boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voili voilou :)

Alors? Votre avis? Une tite review siou plait? :p

MErci de m'avoir lu ^^

A bientôt pour la suite :D

xoxo Shalimare.


	10. Chapter 9 préparation sauvetage et invit

Hello, voici le chapitre 9 ^^

Bonne lecture à vous tous :D

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

Précédemment dans Miracle:

Jax était fou en apprenant le nom de la taupe: Trigger... Ce connard les avait vendu, et avait permis que sa femme soit empoisonnée et perde presque leur fils. S'il le tenait...grrr

-Fils Émir est pour toi mais Trigger est à moi! Il a trahi le club, la famille en vendant ta femme et ton fils! Il paiera! Grogna Clay.

-Je pense qu'Emma va vouloir s'occuper elle même de son père. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir supprimé Wendy elle même. S'amusa Jax en repensant à la tête de sa femme à l'annonce de la mort de cette bimbo salope.

Les gars étaient amusés du tempérament fougueux de la femme de leur VP, mais ils reprirent leur sérieux pour chevaucher leur moto et rentrer à Charming afin d'aller délivrer Emma et baby boy.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9: Préparation et sauvetage partie1.**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le kidnapping d'Emma par Kriver Caspienne et Émir, et la voiture amorçait un ralentissement pour s'engager dans le garage souterrain d'une villa. En sortant de la voiture, Kriver s'exclama:

-Bienvenue à la maison, maison temporaire en attendant d'avoir éliminé ton mari et de repartir en Utah!

Kriver la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une chambre à l'étage d'où elle ne sortit pas jusqu'à la fin du kidnapping. En effet deux semaines et demi étaient passées dans nouvelles de Jax, de Samcro ou de ses ravisseurs... Son portable n'avait plus de batterie depuis longtemps, elle n'avait donc pas pu contacter Jax ou Samcro et puis elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient. Une femme de chambre lui amenait ses repas, l'aidait à aller au WC, se doucher, s'habiller. Emma en profitait pour se reposer un maximum et essayait de ne pas stresser dès que la voix d'Émir se faisait entendre dans la maison.

Les sons de leur côté avaient découvert où se trouvaient Kriver, Émir et surtout Emma. Ils avaient fallu presque 3 semaines pour réunir tous les documents (plans et autres) puis préparer un plan d'évacuation, ainsi que réunir tous les alliés voulant bien les aider contre Kriver Caspienne d'Utah.

Ils avaient retrouvés Gemma et ses gardes du corps ligotés et assommés dans le bureau du garage, depuis lors Jax angoissait de ne pas savoir dans quel état serait Emma et leur bébé. Mais il était temps désormais, les alliés étaient tous présent et tout était prêt pour sauver sa femme et leur petit prince, il ferait tout pour!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_29 Septembre_ 2H du matin.

On était désormais le 29 septembre et à 2h du matin Emma ne dormait toujours pas. Des crampes dans le ventre la faisait souffrir irrégulièrement depuis la veille en fin d'après midi, elle n'avait pas prévenu ses ravisseurs de peur qu'on lui prenne son bébé une fois né.

Elle souffrait donc en silence, somnolent entre deux crampes ou plutôt contractions, parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, Emma était entrée en travail alors qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par deux psychopathes avides de pouvoirs. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand des coups de feu et des explosions retentirent dehors. Dans la villa et ses jardins le chaos régnait en maître, Samcro et ses alliés envahirent le domaine à la recherche de la princesse et de son petit prince, et n'hésitaient pas à tuer ceux sur leur passage.

Des coups de feu dans la ville tout près de sa chambre la glacèrent d'effroi avant qu'une contraction particulièrement douloureuse et rapprochée de la dernière lui ramène les pieds sur Terre. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et Jax entra dans la pièce une arme à la main pour se jeter sur une Emma les larmes coulant sur ses joues et rayonnante de bonheur de le voir enfin.

-Em! Bébé! Tu vas bien? Oh comme tu m'as manqué! Comment va notre petit bonhomme? Questionna-t-il ivre de bonheur.

-Oh Jax! (dans ses bras éclatant en sanglot) Comme tu m'as manqué toi aussi! On va bien tous les deux ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur! Tu es venu me ramener à la maison? Demanda Emma.

Jas embrassa Emma longuement et passionnément mais à court d'air ils durent se séparer.

-Oui je te ramène mon amour. Où sont tes affaires? Tiens prends ça au cas où, tu sais t'en servir? Lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant un 9mm.

Emma pris l'arme que Jax lui présenta, vérifia le chargeur, la balle dans la chambre après avoir chargé l'arme et enleva le cran de sureté, puis regarda son époux l'air de dire "tu as ta réponse, non?" Jax l'a regarda amusé, et alla rassembler ses affaires dans la salle de bain après l'avoir embrassée.

Emma de son côté commençait à paniquer, deux minutes venaient à peine de s'écouler depuis sa dernière contraction et une autre était entrain de lui tordre les entrailles sans qu'aucun son ne passe ses lèvres pour ne pas alerter Jax ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Kriver profita de la confusion et des cris pour monter chercher Emma et partir. Ces petits con de Samcro et ce branleur de Jax vont gâcher tous ces plans, il devait absolument trouver Émir et partir. A deux pas de la chambre d'Emma Kriver trébucha sur le cadavre encore chaud d'Émir. Pâlissant à la pensée de tous ses plans foutus, puis rageant contre Jax qui venait de lui faire perdre des milliards. Il se précipita vers la porte d'Emma et entra sans frapper pour se retrouver face à sa fille debout, une arme à la main tournée vers sa tête.

-Adieu papa, et désolé de t'avoir autant déçu! Salua Emma.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter qu'elle appuya sur la détente et le tua d'une balle dans la tête, puis s'écroula contre le mur dans un cri alors qu'une contraction lui déchira le ventre et qu'un liquide coula entre ses jambes.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 PARTIE 2: Invité surprise.**

Au son du coup de feu puis du cri de sa femme, Jax sortit de la salle de bain en courant pour trouver son beau-père mort aux pieds d'Emma, elle même pliée en deux et souffrant.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! fiouuuuuuuu fiouuuuuuuu fiouuuuuuuu. Cria et souffla Emma pour passer sa contraction.

-Em, bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es blessé? Paniqua Jax en cherchant une quelconque blessure sur sa femme.

-Non, fiou, fiou, fiou, fiou, j'ai des contractions et je viens de perdre les eaux. Expliqua Emma à son mari, essayant de le rassurer.

-Tu as...mais...Tu viens de commencer le travail? On a le temps de rentrer et de tout préparer?! Essaya de se rassurer Jax, ne comprenant pas que son bébé allait très bientôt arriver.

Emma attendit que la contraction passe complètement avant de lui répondre.

-Elle est passée? Viens je t'emmène sur le lit, je ramasse tes affaires et on file! Dit Jax.

-Je suis en travail depuis hier après midi, Jax! Et mes contractions ne sont espacées que de 2 minutes désormais et hyper douloureuses! Expliqua Emma se préparant à la prochaine contraction.

Jax ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant ce qu'impliquait les explications de sa femme. Le bébé, leur petit prince, leur miracle était entrain d'arriver, là maintenant. Une autre contraction traversa les entrailles d'Emma, ramenant toute l'attention de Jax sur sa femme dont les traits étaient tirés de souffrance et de fatigue.

-Le bébé arrive! Ça ne fait pas 2 minutes depuis la dernière contraction em! Souffla Jax regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

-Je sais amour, tu vas devoir mettre ton fils au monde avec moi Jax!Dit Emma assez sereine.

-Je sais mon cœur, je me lave les mains et j'arrive. Dit Jax, arrêtant finalement de paniquer.

Une fois ses mains propres, Jax déshabilla sa femme, lui laissant sa veste, puis l'installa de façon à se qu'elle soit le mieux possible pour mettre au monde leur bébé.

-Jax tu vas devoir contrôler la dilatation de mon col! Expliqua Emma à Jax.

-OK, heureusement que le doc m'a expliqué au cas où...Euh Em tu es dilatée à 10 centimètres! Et je sens la tête du bébé... expliqua Jax.

-C'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé, j'ai envie de pousser...Lui dit Emma.

Après près de quinze minutes à pousser son fils hors de son corps, Emma aidé de Jax finit par faire naître le petit prince. Celui ci se mit à hurler à peine sortit de l'antre de sa mère, et Jax lui dégagea le nez et la bouche, puis l'enveloppa dans une couverture et l'emmena dans les bras de sa mère émue, fatiguée mais très heureuse. Il embrassa la tête de sa femme et caressa celle de son fils.

-Regarde Em, regarde notre petit miracle, notre petit Abel! Dit Jax.

-Bonjour mon petit garçon, oh que tu es beau, tu ressembles à ton père, Abel Chris Teller, petit prince des sons! Appela Emma les larmes aux yeux.

Emma, les larmes tombant sur ses joues, se tourna vers Jax et l'embrassa pour le remercier d'être venu la chercher, d'être présent pour elle, de l'aimer et surtout de lui avoir donné un magnifique petit garçon. Jax recouvrit Emma et Abel et s'allongea à leur côté, c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les autres sons et leurs alliés, qui s'ils furent surpris de les trouver avec leur bébé né, furent heureux de savoir Emma et le petit prince en bonne santé et sain et sauf.

Quelques semaines étaient passées et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Jax, Emma et Abel avaient dû rester une nuit à l'hôpital en observation à cause de l'empoisonnement pendant la grossesse, mais tout allait très bien pour chacun d'eux. Gemma avait rencontré son petit fils et était tombée en amour de lui. Ce petit bonhomme était pourri-gâté par Clay et Gemma ainsi que par ses oncle honoraires; ses parents quant a eux lui apprendraient la valeur des choses et de l'argent en grandissant. Bref tout le monde était heureux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? :o :)

Une tite review siou plait? :p :D

merciiiii et rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre: L'épilogue :D

xoxo Shalimare.


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Hello voici l'épilogue et fin de cette fanfiction :) La deuxième que j'ai écrite :)

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à me lire même si mes chapitres son très courts je sais...Je m'en excuse.

Si le cœur vous en dit allez lire mes autres fics :D Elles sont un peu plus longues et beaucoup plus travaillée pour le coup :)

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

Précédemment dans Miracle:

Emma, les larmes tombant sur ses joues, se tourna vers Jax et l'embrassa pour le remercier d'être venu la chercher, d'être présent pour elle, de l'aimer et surtout de lui avoir donné un magnifique petit garçon. Jax recouvrit Emma et Abel et s'allongea à leur côté, c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les autres sons et leurs alliés, qui s'ils furent surpris de les trouver avec leur bébé né, furent heureux de savoir Emma et le petit prince en bonne santé et sain et sauf.

Quelques semaines étaient passées et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Jax, Emma et Abel avaient dû rester une nuit à l'hôpital en observation à cause de l'empoisonnement pendant la grossesse, mais tout allait très bien pour chacun d'eux. Gemma avait rencontré son petit fils et était tombée en amour de lui. Ce petit bonhomme était pourri-gâté par Clay et Gemma ainsi que par ses oncle honoraires; ses parents quant a eux lui apprendraient la valeur des choses et de l'argent en grandissant. Bref tout le monde était heureux.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10: Epilogue.**

C'est donc un petit garçon de 9 ans et demi, deux autres garçons et deux petites filles que nous retrouvons au club pour l'anniversaire de mariage d'Emma et Jax. Tout le monde était réuni pour l'occasion sauf la mère d'Emma qui les avait quitté il y a 4ans. Clay avait cédé sa place de président des SOA à Jax et Opie est devenu VP, Happy quant à lui avait la place de Trigger dont Clay s'était vengé i ans.

Clay et Gemma étaient complètement gaga de leurs petits enfants et les chouchoutaient, eux et leurs parents. Jax et Emma étaient toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour et vivaient chacun comme s'il était le dernier. Au cours des dix dernières années, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées: Salomé Caspienne, après avoir été libérée de son infâme geôlier et mari Kriver, avait pu profiter de sa fille et de sa nouvelle famille. Elle avait pu se rapprocher de ce petit fils qu'elle pensait ne jamais connaitre: Abel Chris Teller. Celui- ci étant le portrait craché de son père avec le caractère de sa mère, au grand damne de celle-ci. Elle avait également pu rencontrer Thomas né 2 ans après Abel, et John encore 2 ans après. La maladie l'ayant rattrapée avant de connaitre sa future petite fille. Elle s'éteint après l'annonce du sexe du bébé d'Emma et Jax, marquant ce jour de tristesse et de joie. Une Salomé à quitté la Terre tandis que quelques mois plus tard une autre Salomé vint embellir la vie de ses parents.

Deux ans après la naissance de Salomé, une petite Sarah est venue agrandir la famille Teller pour la plus grande joie de tous les Son's. Mais de nos jours, nous retrouvons Emma pour un discours d'anniversaire de mariage pour son mari.

\- Jax, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, le père de mes enfants, mon âme-sœur, mon tout! Ça fait déjà 10 ans que nous sommes mariés. Les débuts ont été difficiles, pas de notre faute...Commença Emma avant que Jax ne glisse un commentaire lui coupant la parole.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Dit Jax avant de se taire en voyant le regard noir de sa femme tandis que les autres sons rigolaient dans leur coins.

-Bref...Les débuts ont été difficiles, pas de notre faute, mais depuis la naissance de notre petit miracle: Abel, nous sommes comblés et heureux. Des hauts, des bas, comme dans toutes les familles et tous les couples, mais aujourd'hui devant nos amis, notre famille, nos merveilleux enfants et en pensant à nos défunts...Je veux te dire combien je t'aime! Combien tu me comble et à quel point je suis heureuse que tu m'aie accepté cette nuit là. Termina Emma la voix tremblante d'émotions, quelques larmes coulant de ses yeux pétillant de bonheur.

Jax avait un regard semblable à celui de sa femme, d'autant plus heureux qu'Emma se soit dévoilée devant toute leur famille alors qu'elle déteste être au centre de l'attention, mais elle venait de le faire, et pour lui! Il était fière d'elle. Au combien il l'aimait cette tigresse aux cheveux violets! Il se concentra de nouveau sur elle.

\- Jax, bébé, merci pour ce magnifique cadeau de mariage! Conclu Emma, à l'incompréhension de tous.

\- Euh bébé, quel magnifique cadeau? Je ne te l'ai pas encore donné! S'embrouilla Jax, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

-Celui, ou plutôt ceux qui viendront agrandir notre famille dans 6mois! Annonça Emma à son mari devant toute leur famille et tous les sons.

Jax se releva comme si sa chaise était faite de braises ardentes, et les larmes dévalant ses joues, s'approcha de sa femme des questions pleins les yeux. Les réponses perçuent dans ceux de sa femme lui donna un sourire banane et il prit son visage délicatement en coupe avec ses mains puis l'embrassa passionnément.

-Des...Des jumeaux? Questionna-t-il en coupant le baiser.

Emma acquiesça et Jax et elle se ré embrassèrent riant aux éclats sous les rires et félicitations de leur famille et amis.

Jax _ Emma _ 1 femme _ 1 homme _ 2 SONS _ 1 découverte _ 1 vie _ 1 MIRACLE!

FIN.

* * *

Encore merci à ceux qui m'ont lu!

Xoxo à vous tous, et n'hésitez pas çà faire un tour sur mes autres fic :D

:D xoxo Shalimare. :p


End file.
